gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Plünderung von Königsmund (Gesamtführer durch Westeros)
Die Plünderung von Königsmund (im Original: The Sack of King's Landing) ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus den Legenden und Überlieferungen der ersten Staffel. Die Erzählungen werden von den jeweiligen Darstellern der Charaktere selbst gesprochen. Mark Addy spricht für seine Rolle als Robert Baratheon, Harry Lloyd für Viserys Targaryen, Donald Sumpter für Maester Luwin und Charles Dance für Tywin Lennister. Zusammenfassung Robert Baratheon erinnert sich an seinen Sieg über die Targaryen Dynastie und die Notwendigkeit des Todes von Rhaegar Targaryens Kindern. Viserys Targaryen denkt verbittert an Tywin Lennisters Verrat, der die Targaryen-Dynastie zu Fall gebracht hat. Luwin detailliert den Untergang des Irren Königs und den Tod der königlichen Familie, sowie es diejenigen beinflusst hat, die den Krieg gewonnen haben. Tywin Lennister erinnert sich an seine Rolle, die er im Sieg über die Targaryen gespielt hat und den Lohn, den seine Familie dafür geerntet hat. Robert Baratheon Robert Baratheon: Damit unsere Rebellion erfolgreich sein konnte, musste Königsmund besetzt werden, mit Gewalt. Niemand war dumm genug, zu glauben Aerys würde seine Krone friedlich übergeben. Die Herrschaft des Irren Königs musste enden. Was Tywin Lennisters Scharen taten war bedauerlich, aber es war notwendig um den Eisernen Thron zu sichern und den Sieben Königslanden Frieden und Gerechtigkeit zu bringen. Mein ruhmreicher Sieg am Trident hatte mich verwundet zurück gelassen, aber ich schickte meinen eigenen Maester stattdessen zu Ser Barristan Selmy, seine Wunden waren schwerer. Auch wenn Ser Barristan ein Mitglied von Aerys Königsgarde war und auf der gegnerischen Seite gekämpft hatte, waren der Mut und die Loyalität dieses Mannes zu bewundern. Aber es bedeutete meine Wunden würden länger brauchen um zu heilen und ich konnte nicht selbst nach Königsmund reiten. Ich schickte den Mann, dem ich mehr vertraute als allen anderen auf dieser Welt, Ned Stark, an meiner Stelle. Wäre ich in der Lage gewesen zu reiten, vielleicht hätte ich Königsmund schneller erreicht und etwas von der Gewalt verhindern können, die geschah als die Lennisters die Stadt betraten. Dennoch, was Lord Tywin tat, war fürs größere Wohl. Selbst jenes was mit Prinzessin Elia und ihren Kindern passiert ist. Babys oder nicht, in ihnen floss das selbe verfluchte Blut, wie in den Adern des Irren Königs. Sie waren Drachenbrut und man konnte ihnen nicht erlauben zu überleben. Als was wären sie aufgewachsen? Treue Untertanen? Ned, mit seiner verdammten Ehre. Er und ich hatten unseren ersten großen Streit über den Tod der Targaryen Kinder. Ned hat es Mord genannt. Mord!? Es war Krieg!...Es war... Lord Stark verlangte, dass die Lennister für ihre Verbrechen zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. War es ein Verbrechen einer Familie voll Verrückter ein Ende zu setzen, die aus Inzest geboren worden waren? Ich wollte nicht... und will immer noch nicht... Tywin beschuldigen. Stattdessen schickte ich Ned Stark nach Süden um die restlichen Targaryen Loyalisten zu besiegen. Es war nur Lyanna Starks Tod der uns wieder versöhnte. Ned hatte seine Schwester verloren. Ich hatte meine Angetraute und Geliebte verloren. Wir teilten uns dieses traurige Band, Ned und ich. Dadurch, wurde unsere Freundschaft wieder stark gemacht. Was die lebendigen Erben des Irren Königs betrifft... die, die Angesichts meines Zorns weggehastet sind, leben nun irgendwo hinter der Meerenge. Dort sollten sie am Besten bleiben. Wenn sie jemals wieder einen Fuß nach Westeros setzen, werden sie sich der Gerechtigkeit des Königs stellen müssen. Auftritte * Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen Große Häuser * Haus Baratheon * Haus Targaryen * Haus Stark * Haus Arryn * Haus Lennister * Haus Martell Orte * Königsmund ** Roter Bergfried *** Große Halle * Trident * Meerenge Ereignisse * Roberts Rebellion * Plünderung von Königsmund Verschiedenes * Eiserner Thron }} Viserys Targaryen Viserys Targaryen: Die Schlacht am Trident war vielleicht ein wichtiger Sieg für den Usurper, aber es war der Verrat und die Barbarei von Tywin Lennister, die das Schicksal der Targaryen-Dynastie besiegelten. Mein Vater, König Aerys war immer ein Freund für den Löwen vom Stein. Aerys brachte Tywin großzügig an den Hof und machte ihn zur jüngsten Hand des Königs in der Geschichte. Er gab ihm Macht. Er gab ihm Respekt. Er machte es Tywin möglich den Ruhm Haus Lennister wiederherzustellen. Aerys und Tywin regierten Seite an Seite für zwanzig erfolgreiche Jahre. Dennoch, als der Usurper seine Banner zur Rebellion rief, ignorierte Tywin Lennister die Bitten seines Königs um Hilfe und blieb verschanzt in seiner Festung Casterlystein. Kurz darauf, war mein Bruder Prinz Rhaegar tot. Das Reich war in Aufruhr. Und die Kräfte des Usurpers, so sagte man, ritten nach Königsmund. Was für ein herrlicher Anblick es gewesen sein muss, als eine Armee von zehntausend Lennister Männern an den Toren der Hauptstadt erschienen, angeführt von Lord Tywin, der seine Unterstützung seinem belagerten König versprach. Aerys öffnete die Tore für seinen alten Freund. Stattdessen, fingen Lennister und seine Männer an die Stadt zu plündern und zu zerstören, die er für Jahrzehnte sein Zuhause genannt hatte. Als die Stadt verwüstet wurde und seine Bewohner terrorisiert, bewies sich Jaime Lennister, Sohn von Lord Tywin, als ebenso verräterisch. Er ermordete meinen Vater, den König, am Fuße des Eisernen Throns. Die Lennister betraten den Roten Bergfried und Tywin befahl den Tod des Rests der königlichen Familie. Es heißt, man habe Prinzessin Rhaenys kauernd unter dem Bett ihres Vaters gefunden und mit einem Schwert ermordet. Sie war nur ein Kind. Was Rhaegars Witwe betrifft, Elia, sie wurde gezwungen mit anzusehen, wie die Lennister Schläger den Kopf ihres neugeborenen Sohnes gegen eine Mauer schlugen, bevor sie selbst vergewaltigt und ermordet wurde. Da ich der Erbe vom Thron meines Vaters war, wurde ich zusammen mit meiner Mutter, Königin Rhaella Targaryen, die schwanger war, nach Drachenstein fortgebracht. Als ein rasender Sommersturm gegen die Inselfestung schlug und die Targaryen Flotte zerstörte, die dort ankerte, wurde meine Schwester Daenerys geboren. Meine Mutter, die Königin, starb bei der Geburt. Nun, etwa siebzehn Jahre später, lebt der rechtmäßige König immer noch im Exil. Aber ein Tag der Abrechnung wird kommen. Ich werde nach Westen segeln, wie es Aegon der Drache vor Jahrhunderten tat. Ich werden den Thron meines Vaters mit Feuer und Blut zurücknehmen. Und ich werde die verräterischen Hunde bestrafen, die versucht haben meine Familie zu zerstören. Und das Volk soll jubeln... Auftritte * König Aerys II. Targaryen, der "Irre König" * Lord Tywin Lennister * Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen * Ser Jaime Lennister * Ser Gregor Clegane * Ser Amory Lorch * Prinzessin Elia Martell * Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen (Tochter von Rhaegar) * Prinz Aegon Targaryen (Sohn von Rhaegar) * Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen * Prinz Viserys Targaryen * König Aegon I. Targaryen Große Häuser * Haus Targaryen * Haus Baratheon * Haus Lennister * Haus Martell Orte * Königsmund ** Roter Bergfried *** Große Halle * Casterlystein * Drachenstein * Pentos Ereignisse *Roberts Rebellion ** Schlacht am Trident (erwähnt) ** Plünderung von Königsmund Titel * Hand des Königs }} Maester Luwin Maester Luwin: Robert Baratheons Sieg am Trident war ein Wendepunkt im Krieg um den Eisernen Thron. Während es klar war, dass die Götter auf die Rebellenkräfte herunterlächelten, hielt Aerys Targaryen immer noch den Roten Bergfried in Königsmund. Da Robert verwundet war und nicht reiten konnte, lag es an Eddard Stark es zur Hauptstadt zu schaffen und den Irren König zu zwingen des Thron aufzugeben. Lord Stark erreichte die Stadttore um herauszufinden, dass Tywin Lennister, Lord von Casterlystein, die Stadt bereits in Roberts Namen geplündert hatte. Haus Lennister war bis zu diesem Punkt neutral geblieben, ignorierte die Aufforderungen zur Hilfe sowohl von der Krone, als auch den Rebellen. Nun da Roberts eventueller Sieg sicher war, schien es als hätte Lord Tywin endlich eine Seite gewählt. Lord Eddard war entsetzt von dem was er sah, als er die Stadt betrat, Häuser geplündert und verbrannt, Frauen vergewaltigt, Dutzende von unschuldigen Bürgern ermordet. Angewidert, lenkte er seine Scharen hoch zu Visenyas Hügel zum Roten Bergfried. Als er den Thronsaal betrat, fand er Aerys in einer Blutlache vor... ermordet, durch die Hand seines eigenen geschworenen Königsgardisten, Jaime Lennister, der dreist auf dem Thron saß. Als er den Aufenthaltsort von Königin Rhaella forderte, wurde Lord Eddard informiert, dass die Königin und ihr Sohn Viserys nach Drachenstein fortgebracht worden sind, bevor die Lennister ankamen. Aber andere Mitglieder der königlichen Familie waren nicht so glücklich. Elia Martell von Dorne, die die Frau von Prinz Rhaegar war, war vergewaltigt und ermordet worden von Ser Gregor Clegane auf Tywins Befehl. Ser Gregor und seine Männer hatten ebenso Rhaegars kleine Kinder abgeschlachtet. Als es Robert gut genug ging um die Hauptstadt zu erreichen, verlangte Lord Eddard, dass die Lennister sich für ihre abscheulichen Verbrechen verantworten müssen. Robert weigerte sich, und schickte sich selbst an, der Festung der Baratheon Sturmkap zu helfen, welche immer noch unter der Belagerung von Loyalisten der Krone stand. Was auch immer zwischen den beiden alten Freunden gesagt wurde, wissen nur die beiden, aber Lord Eddard, so heißt es, verließ wütend Königsmund. Später, als Robert gekrönt worden war, ernannte er Jon Arryn zu Hand des Königs. Lors Arryns erste Priorität war es einen Waffenstillstand mit den Martells von Dorne zu vereinbaren, welche außer sich waren wegen des brutalen Mordes von Prinzessin Elia und ihren Kindern. Nach dem Tod von Lyanna Stark, welche verlobt war mit Robert, wurden Haus Baratheon und Lennister verbunden durch eine Heirat, als der neue König Tywin Lennisters älteste Tochter Cersei, als seine Königin nahm. Was Eddard Stark betrifft, er kehrte zurück zu seiner Festung Winterfell, für immer verfolgt vom Tod seiner Schwester und der schändlichen Weise, mit der Robert sich seinen Thron gesichert hatte. Auftritte * Ser Jaime Lennister * Königin Rhaella Targaryen * Prinz Viserys Targaryen * Prinzessin Elia Martell * Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen * Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen (Tochter von Rhaegar) * Prinz Aegon Targaryen (Sohn von Rhaegar) * Lord Jon Arryn * Lyanna Stark * Königin Cersei Lennister Institutionen * Königsgarde Große Häuser * Haus Targaryen * Haus Stark * Haus Baratheon * Haus Lennister * Haus Arryn * Haus Martell Orte * Königsmund **Visenyas Hügel ** Roter Bergfried *** Große Halle ** Große Septe von Baelor * Winterfell * Trident Ereignisse *Roberts Rebellion ** Schlacht am Trident ** Plünderung von Königsmund ** Belagerung von Sturmkap Titel * Lord von Casterlystein }} Tywin Lennister Tywin Lannister: Rhaegar Targaryen lag Tod an den Ufern des Trident, seine königliche Armee zerstreut und im Rückzug. Die Tage der Drachenkönige waren eindeutig gezählt. Bis zu diesem Moment wäre es töricht gewesen Casterlystein der Krone oder der Rebellion zu verpflichten. Was hätte Haus Lennister davon einen rasenden Verrückten zu unterstützen oder einen Kreuzzug um Robert Baratheon auf den Eisernen Thron zu setzen? Aber Chaos hilft keinem. Es war an der Zeit für Haus Lennister zu tun was es konnte, um eine Rückkehr zum Frieden und Wohlstand zum Reich zu bringen. Ich, Tywin Lennister, brachte zehntausend Lennistertruppen zu den Toren von Königsmund, um dem Blutvergießen ein kurzes und entscheidendes Ende zu bringen. König Aerys hatte über Monate Raben geschickt, um um Unterstützung für ein Ende des Aufstandes zu betteln. Auf eine gewisse Weise, wurden seine Bitten erhört. Wie ich es vermutet hatte, öffnete Aerys die Stadttore und hieß meine Männer willkommen. Unser Plan war klar: Aerys übrig gebliebene Bannermänner zu zerstören und die Reste der königliche Familie so schnell und effektiv wie möglich zu beseitigen. Jede andere Alternative hätte weitere Jahre von Krieg bedeutet und die Sieben Königslande zersplittert. Unsere Methoden waren blutig, aber das Ergebnis spricht für sich. Was Aerys betrifft, so ist es wahr, dass er sein Schicksal in den Händen meines Sohnes fand. Aerys hatte Jaime nahe bei sich gehalten, während der Rebellion, er hielt sich selbst fur schlau meinen Sohn als Geisel zu halten, sollte ich mich dazu entscheiden meine Unterstützung der Sache der Rebellen zu geben. Das sollte sein größter Fehler sein, denn als die Zeit kam tat Jaime seine Pflicht als Lennister... und trieb sein Schwert in den Rücken des Irren Königs. Damit war Robert Baratheons Krone gesichert. Der neue König erkannte unsere Rolle in seinem Aufstieg zum Thron an, genauso wie er bemerkte wie nützlich die Macht und der Reichtum von Casterlystein sein würde... wenn er ihn behalten wollte. An diesem Ende, bot ich meine Tochter als seine Königin an. Hätte Aerys das selbe Angebot Jahre zuvor nicht verschmäht, vielleicht wären die Dinge anders ausgegangen. Mit Robert und Cersei als König und Königin der Sieben Königslande gekrönt, war es ein neuer Tag. Der Drache war verschwunden und die Sieben Königslande würden danach dem Hirsch gehören...und dem Löwen. Auftritte Ereignisse * Roberts Rebellion * Plünderung von Königsmund Verschiedenes * Eiserner Thron * Raben }} en:The Sack of King's Landing pt-br:O Saque de Porto Real (Guia Completo para Westeros) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen